


That Empty Feeling: Rick and Morty Edition

by ALT Backspace (User6330288), SAVE the Daft (orphan_account)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blind Eye Society, But hey it's Rick & Morty anything can happen, Depression, Giving Up, Gravity Falls References, I know I'm glossing over major details, I'm not smart enough to understand Rick and Morty, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, Memory Loss, Mind Manipulation, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Episode: s02e07 Society of the Blind Eye, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/User6330288/pseuds/ALT%20Backspace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SAVE%20the%20Daft
Summary: Morty just doesn't want to do this anymore but he has no choice he never had a choice





	That Empty Feeling: Rick and Morty Edition

**Author's Note:**

> DAFT ENDS TOMORROW I NEED TO SAVE IT... SORRY IT"S NOT COMPLETE

_**DAFT ENDS TOMORROW I NEED TO SAVE IT... SORRY IT"S NOT COMPLETE** _

 

 

Rick stared down at the crumpled letter and memory gun and sighed.

"Rick!" 

He ignored his name being called as he closed his eyes and tried hard not to think about the reality he just walked into.

#

_Rick had decided they were going to start the days mission early. It was 3 in the morning so when Rick busted Morty's bedroom door down and saw a well made bed instead of a sleeping teen. He was confused. Cutting out the middle man instead of playing some stupid game of hide and seek, typed on his watch and giving it a few anti-clockwise turns and was immediately told that his Morty was in the garage._

#

He should have known something wasn't right


End file.
